


Brothers That Play Together, Stay Together

by Kendall, Seannyboy14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Exploration of The alpha twin's past, F/M, M/M, sorta kinda canon (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/pseuds/Kendall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seannyboy14/pseuds/Seannyboy14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you.” ― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers That Play Together, Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I've adopted this fic from my coauthor. The reason why he is my coauthor is because he wrote most of it and I just finished it off so I thought he should get most of the recognition. Anyways I hope you like the fic and check his AO3 out, he's a lovely guy! Also I'm sorry this was originally a Dethan Fic but I don't have much experience writing for that ship, so it turned into more of a informational fic about the twins and their lives. Enjoy!

**“I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you.” ― Cassandra Clare, _Clockwork Prince_**

“So how was the date? I heard my brother ask as I entered the door to our apartment.

  _Shit I think to myself he wasn’t supposed to still be up._ “Um it was good.”

 “Mind telling me why you are still seeing him?”

 “The mission.” I answered.

 “We finished that mission and you know that.” Aiden says. “You know what I think?”

 “What?” I try but fail to hide the hesitation in my voice.

 “I think you’re letting him change you!” Aiden snaps.

 “I have no idea what you are talking about.” I reply hoping playing that dumb gets him to drop the subject.

 “Ethan you and I both know that’s a lie.” Aiden said a smirk plastered on his face.

 “Yeah then what are you still doing with that chick Lydia?” I said harshly.

 “She’s a banshee; I’m keeping her around so I know who’s going to die next. That’s a lot different than you’re petty human of yours.” Aiden barked back.

 “Look Aiden, I’m too fucking tired for this shit, so you can save the detective work for tomorrow.”  I had just come back from one of the best nights of my life and I didn’t need my older brother third degreeing me.

 “Fine but don’t think we are done discussing this.” Aiden said.

 

**XX**

 

“When did life get so complicated?” I sigh. I had been trying to sleep for the past twenty minutes but my mind had other ideas. As much as I wanted to deny it Danny was changing me.  Being with Danny made me think back to a time when Aiden and I had been different people.

 We weren’t always the way we are now. At one point in our lives we had been happy normal kids(Well as normal as you can be when you are a werewolf.) Our father Adam was the alpha of our pack and he and our mother Linda were the kind of leaders who always put their family first. Our entire pack loved them. Mom and dad were always willing to help people who needed it and one day one of the members of our pack came across and injured omega. Andrea brought the injured wolf back to my parents who immediately agreed to take him in. We spent the next few weeks/daysnursing the wolf whose name we eventually learned was Dylan back to health. We learned from Dylan that his alpha had attacked him for no reason and left him for dead. Mom and Dad offered Dylan a place in our pack since they knew what life for an omega was like. That turned out to be a big mistake.

Two months after we had taken him in our home was attacked. Turns out it had all been a trap set up my Dylan’s alpha Nickolas; he wanted a spy in our pack to learn of our weaknesses. Our pack fought bravely put we were outnumbered and caught off guard. Aiden and I were captured in the attic where we had been hiding with the other kids in the pack.

We were both forced to watch as our friends were murdered in front of us. We thought we would be next, but instead the beta dragged us downstairs and lined us up next to our parents. We then had to watch as our mother and father were killed right before our eyes. Nickolas’ laugh as he took my father’s powers still haunts my dreams.

Aiden and I were taken as prisoners and for four years our lives were hell. We were starved, beaten, humiliated and raped on a daily basis by our new pack.  At the begging we had tried to fight back, but we were only kids and didn’t stand a chance. One day when we were thirteen we discovered the two of us could combine into one wolf. I had been cleaning the gashes on Aiden’s back when we discovered our power however it was of no use to us since we couldn’t control it. Over time we lost all hope of ever escaping. That is when we met Deucalion.

Aiden and I were in charge of the weekly grocery shopping, our alpha knew we wouldn’t run and I think that he gave us that chore for the sole reason of dangling freedom in front of us. However we’d secretly meet with Deucalion to harness our abilities and even gave us a few lessons on how to protect ourselves from the other betas.

After we mastered our ultimate wolf form, Aiden and I tore our pack apart. When we got to Nickolas he was begging for his life. We reminded him that he showed our pack no mercy and of what he had put us through for all those years then we tore him apart. After it was all over Aiden and I made a vow. The two of us would never trust anyone again (which is why we had an apartment separate from Deucalion and Kali.) trusting Dylan is what cost us a family.

We also decided to just stop feeling all together. We became the people we are today. We became monsters.  This is never how we wanted our lives to be, I have always wanted to be an author and Aiden had wanted to be an actor, but fate had other plans. I guess that is why I love being with Danny so much because he reminds me of what it is like to be happy, he reminds me of the person I used to be. The person I thought I buried a long time ago.

 

**XX**

 

Waking up pissed off is not something you want, especially when you’re an alpha. Aiden who still had fumes coming out of his ears from the night previous was across the room glaring at me.

“Morning dick weed,” Aiden grunted.

 “Really Aiden, not even going to let me make myself some grub or at least a coffee before you start roasting my ass?”

 “Depends are you going to threaten our lives by dating this kid?”

And now I know how he really feels about this whole situation.

 “What makes you think he would do anything to threaten our mission, let alone our lives? He’s barely even friends with McCall or anyone in his pack.”

 “Ethan, you know you can’t trust anyone but ourselves; we’re our only family and you know there’s hell to pay if we let anyone in.”

 “Aiden, I honestly do not give a fuck about the mission anymore. Haven’t you realized? Deucalion isn’t even close to getting what he wants. He can’t even get what he wants because Scott, I mean McCall is never going to accept his offer.”

“You know what Ethan? If you don’t slit this boy’s throat, I will.”

“The fuck you won’t Aiden, you’d have to go through me.”

“Ethan, you act like you actually have a choice. Deucalion will murder us if we don’t get murdered by McCall.”

“Oh fuck you Aiden, I’ve been supportive of you every fucking day since Mom and Dad died. The one time that you decide to be the perfect little bitch that Deucalion wants us to be, and I decide to fuck around you bust me. You can’t even support your own brother because I’ve found someone who makes me feel humane again. So fuck you and leave me be.”

“Get the fuck out of this apartment now before I kill you myself.” Aiden jumped out of his chair nearly ripping it to shreds.

“Fine. Oh and Scott wouldn’t never murder us. He’s not a fucking monster like us.” I said as I stormed to the fucking parking lot and grabbed my bike.

 

**XX**

 

It’s been a week since Aiden and I fought and I’m currently living in an apartment on the other side of the town. Not much has happened except that a few people have mysteriously died within the past few days. Even Danny almost died. We were on the way the back to his house when he started screaming in pain. Good thing I got him to the hospital in time otherwise he would have suffocated on vomit and mistletoe.

I decided to call Aiden and asked him if he had any ideas of what’s been going on, he didn’t answer.

Later that night Aiden calls me for help, saying he’s been trapped in the school and that Jennifer (Kali’s old emissary) is still alive and now has the powers of a Darrach. Aiden was almost dead and had lost his alpha powers when I finally rescued him. If I hadn’t drained my own alpha abilities to keep my twin alive he’d be dead like the others within the room.

“Ethan, I’m sorry I was a dick earlier this week.” Aiden murmured from being so short breathed.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry too Aiden. It’s just I think Danny really has showed me what it’s like not to be a monster. Maybe I’m just not built to rip throats out daily.” I said forgivingly. 

“Ethan, I know I haven’t said this in a long time, but I love you bro. Also I haven’t seen you that happy in years so I wish you and Danny the best. I just hope me and Lydia are okay.”

 “I thought she was only part of the mission?”

 “Yeah, well by Sunset Kali and Deucalion will be dead if not on the run for their lives. Jennifer really has gotten strong she only let me live because Kali was who she really wanted. So by tomorrow if we’re not running for our lives, I might take her out to dinner.” Aiden explained.

 “So you did end up falling for her, thanks for letting me have a love life to dick face.” I said sarcastically.

 “Shut up you’re still my younger brother.”

 “Yeah by 20 minutes, maybe!”

We somehow made it back to the apartment back in one piece.

 

**XX**

 

The next day comes and we find out Kali has died, Deucalion is no longer blind but banned from beacon hills forever, and Jennifer was killed, hopefully for good this time. However waking up to Scott McCall at our doorstep was not how my brother Aiden and I wanted to be awakened.

“Good morning Ethan, Aiden!” Scott said with that stupid fucking smile of his.

 “Morning, Scott.” I said trying to be friendly. “Is there something wrong?”

 “Not for now. However I wanted to give you guys an offer.”

 “What’s the offer?” Aiden said still groggy from waking up and being on deaths doorstep.

 “Since I know both of you have relationships with my friends I’d like for you guys to be a part of my pack, or at least be able to help every now and then. If you decide not to and I find out anything goes wrong, you would have wished you died last night with the others. And don’t think because I’m a true alpha I won’t hesitate to kill you for my friends safety.” Scott said with a surprisingly warm tone.

 “We accept. Thank you for taking us in.” Aiden said before I could even get my brain to process what I wanted to say.

 “Sure thing, we’re going to have a pack meeting next Sunday and I expect you to be there.” Scott said warningly and left.

 “What was that about, I thought you said we couldn’t trust anyone?” as I mocked my brother.

 “Maybe you were right for once, we should start trusting people and hopefully we won’t die like the monster that hollowed us into the shells we are.”

 “We won’t be shells anymore, I guarantee you.” I said promisingly.

  

**_~Le Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fic! Make sure to leave a comment or kudos if you wanna share any thoughts!


End file.
